leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ryze/Trivia
General * Ryze used to be playable in the Summoner's Rift Battle Training tutorial, together with and . * Ryze was the first champion to have 9 skins. ** He was also the first to have 2 Harrowing ones (Zombie in 2010, Pirate in 2012) * His giant scroll can be seen behind an overturned chair in the trailer for the game's Mac version. ** While the scroll is supposedly indestructible rips it apart it in 'A Twist of Fate'. *** Yet later on the scroll is whole again but whether it is capable of self-repairing is uncertain. * Ryze has appeared in every cinematic trailer except for 'A New Dawn'. * Ryze was deemed as having next to no counterplay in Ultra Rapid Fire (2014 edition) and was disabled in non-custom games. * His name comes from Riot's CEO Brandon Ryze Beck's alias. ** Ryze's master's name Tyrus comes from Greek Τύρος (< Aramaic Ṭur "mountain"?)< Phoenician "rock", from Semitic root *θ̣urr-'' " "Weninger et al. ''The Semitic languages, p. 95. Development * Since release has gone through four reworks. Quotes * Ryze and share the quote * Ryze and share the quote Skins ; * It was named 'Human Ryze' prior to Ryze's Visual and Gameplay Update in 2016. * Pre-fall Shurima can be seen in the background. * He is one of the four Collector's Edition skins (together with , and ) and could only be obtained by pre-ordering said edition's retail copy. ; * He references and his posters. ** 's blade can be seen shoved in the wall where the poster is placed. ** A drawing of 's cards can be seen on the top left side of the poster. * When using a red-tailed hawk screeches (just like when dances), parodying the real-life dubbing for the bald eagle's smoother, higher-pitched cheeps & tweets . ; * A creature resembling can be seen in the background. * He might be referencing . ; * He features in the game client's Tutorial menu. * He shares this theme with , , , and . ** Pictures of all of them (except ) can be seen in the background. ; * He shares this theme with and . ; * He is only available to those who win official competition matches. ** He used to be called 'Champion' and later 'Trophy'. ; * He is fighting Noxian soldiers. ** His magic attack on the soldier might be referencing from using . * He was inspired by the from . ; * He casts by firing his cannon. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * He references a traditional . ** He references Elminster Aumar from . *** He has a strapped to his belt, tugged inside his giant scroll, is holding the in his hand, and wrapped around his giant scroll is an equally giant staff crowned by what appears to be the . * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . ; * He celebrates SK Telecom T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship. ** He represents Faker and is the second World Championship Victory skin to represent him, the first being . *His Recall references some aspects of Faker **The tumble roll he performs at the end references the same tumble Faker performed upon his introduction at the Season 5 World Championship Grand Finals. **The laptop held by Ryze shows an image of broccoli on the screen during his Recall. This references a fan that stated that Faker's hair resembles broccoli. Faker responded by saying that he would eat a head of broccoli if SKT T1 won the Season 5 Championship Grand Finals. He would follow through with this promise by eating a piece of broccoli on stage immediately after SKT T1's victory. * He shares this theme with , , , , and . Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Harrowing Category:2012 Harrowing